The Altered Path
by Hanzema786
Summary: Oak decides to give Ash a special pokemon as his starter. Follow Ash as he journeys through the Kanto region to become the very best. *I will hopefully get to doing all the regions but in a different order to canon*
1. Chapter 1

The Altered Path

Hey guys, this is my first Pokémon story. I will be doing my best to finish it but saying this updates won't be frequent due to work and college.

"Speech" - 'Thoughts'- 'Emphasis' - _Dream _–_**Telepathy **_**-**__**Legendaries.**

Chapter 1 – A new beginning

In a small village close to the stronghold of the Kanto region lays Pallet town, therein lies a ten years old boy that would later be hailed as one of the greatest Pokémon trainers to ever live, in all multiverses regardless of what changed the ripple of time, his destiny to become the very best remained unchanged. The chosen child is one whom is a son, a friend and soon to be a Pokémon trainer known as Ash Ketchum.

'Hmmm Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur... Charizard, Blastoise or Venasaur... Who would suit me best?' After thinking of how would be best to decide his starter, Ash decided he would choose the one who fit his personality best 'I am reckless like a Charmander, restless like a Squirtle and ... nothing like a Bulbasaur. Guess that Bulbasaur out of the picture.'

This continued until the boy grew too drowsy to continue, allowing sleep to take over his conscious form.

Ash awoke from his slumber hitting his alarm clock whilst simultaneously rubbing his eyes to rid himself of his drowsiness. He glanced at the clock to see the figures **9:01** which meant he had around 2 hours to get to the professors lab to receive his starter Pokémon. Always one to be in a rush, Ash leapt out of his bed and dashed to the bathroom to freshen himself up. I mean even the greatest of trainers had to look good to keep up their image, well apart from Alder or that freak of a grandson of his Benga?Banjo?-well whatever called. You could tell they still didn't understand the importance of a shower. Well he(Ash) was never one to turn down a warm shower in the comforts of his home, especially since it may well be the last time he'll have a warm shower for possibly months!

Okay now he was procrastinating. Not good. He had important duties to get to. Like picking a Charmander, getting a kick-ass team, beating up bad guys, saving a princess, beating the gyms, beating the league, becoming champion... Erm becoming a blind vigilante?. Okay well not the last one, well the blind part anyway, because the acid to the eyes would maybe sting a little? _Yep only a little._ But hey if Daredevil can do it then why couldn't he? Oh Oh, or he could follow in Son Goku's steps and become the protector of the earth, become an eternal badass and marry a princess, albeit a temperamental princess but hey a princess is a princess. He had now found whos steps he would be following!

...

Damn it he was procrastinating again! Well no more. No more!

'I swear I just quoted Goku' Ash thought to himself.

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL. I GIVE UP.

Once Ash had finish his procrastinating thought process, his extremely long shower and his morning essentials, he went downstairs to greet his mother and have his last breakfast of sorts. Damn maybe all this time he was a disciple of Jesus(AS), nah that's not realistic.. Oh Oh, or maybe he's an incarnation of one of the disciples like sounds realistic right? And maybe he was sent to save the world from its sin... maybe a princess while he was at it... Okay the procrastination really needed to stop.

Ridding himself of his wayward thoughts Ash decided to speak to the one person who he could always rely on for comfort, his mother.

"G'Morning mom" Ash started. "What's to eat for breakfast today?"

"Oh Good morning sweetie, I've made you some chicken, rice and potato" Delia replied with a cheerful voice.

Ah, that was the voice of comfort. 'A voice I won't hear for some time'. Ash shook his head to clear himself of such negative thoughts. He could –and most definitely will- make time to see or speak to his mother every so often.

With that Ash made his way to his food, devouring it like some sort of Kirby incarnate. Got held back by his mother for a quick lecture about the rights and wrongs of being a trainer, like no stealing another trainers Pokémon, treat your Pokémon well etc. things a trainer ought to know –but Ash listened like he didn't, for this may be the last time he saw his mother in months. Got dressed, and lastly he made sure to double check his backpack for his equipments.

'Potions check. Pokéballs check. Journal check. Towns map check. Extra clothing checks. Extra running shoes check. Hmm is there anything missing?'

"Don't forget to take some extra undergarments mister! I will not have you wear the same pair all the time." Delia fumed.

"Aye mom" Ash quickly resounded.

"Now why don't you pack these pairs" Delia demanded (?) in a bitter sweet tone.

'Damn mom can be quite scary' Ash sweat dropped.

Ash looked at his watch to see how long he had left, only to find out he had 10minutes to get to the lab, which was on the other side of the town!

'Guess I'll have to run there damn it.' Ash kissed his mother goodbye as he went on his way to the lab.

Still panting, Ash pushed the lab door open to find no Professor Oak, no Pokémon, or anything for that matter waiting for him, well apart from his top researcher, Adam was it?

'Strange, I was told to be here for 11:00. Hmm I guess I'll just have ask Adam about the whereabouts on the Professor Oak.'

"Excuse me, Adam is it? Erm you wouldn't happen to know where the professor is would you?"

"Ah, Ash Ketchum, that's right it is Adam. The professor had me wait for you here to let you know he is at the Pokémon Ranch attending something important. The professor told me to have you make your way there to meet your new Pokémon; you see there was a shortage of starter Pokémon so the professor decided to give something equally as rare and powerful." The researcher then pushed his glasses up, to then continue his _'__speech__' _of sorts "You should feel honoured. The professor is giving you quite possibly the best egg to ever hatch in this Ranch you know. This Pokémon is the descendant of the professor's most powerful Pokémon; one that had taken down more than half of the Elite 4 by itself! You better make the most of this opportunity, young trainer; don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. Lucky you are, you shall soon learn this for yourself. "

The researcher then decided to guide Ash to the Pokémon Ranch, whilst fondly telling Ash of his own Pokémon journey, whilst Ash half hearted listened, whilst his brain went into mode overdrive, thinking of what super special Pokémon he would be receiving.

Once they arrived into the Ranch, Ash soon spotted Professor Oak, stood by his Arcanine, running tests on the poor Pokémon, rumours had it that the Tiger-striped Canine was very ill, some of the more extreme rumours that were floating around even went on to say the Canine may even get put down soon, due to some injury during the wars; apparently a stray bullet hit the Pokémon close to the brain, and till this day the bullet still hadn't been removed, for health related reasons, since even a minor error during the procedure could kill the Pokémon! Remembering these rumours Ash decided to let the professor be, and allow him to come when in his own timing. Hey patience was the key in life huh.

Whilst Ash remembered the promise he once made to himself. The one in which he promised that he would do everything in his power to help Pokémon and take care of his team when he grew old enough to have one, it was stories like this, that made Ash so determined.

Looking at his watch, Ash could see Gary had already had a 30minutes head start on his Pokémon journey. Screw patience, his own journey was calling to him.

As he was about to shout to gain the professors attention, the researcher beat him to it "Professor, I have brought the one you have requested for."

Oak turned to see his researcher stood at the entrance of the ranch with Delia's boy.

"Aah, thank you Adam, you can leave and return to your research if you wish." Oak smiled.

"If its fine with you professor, I would like to see off young Ash and his new Pokémon." The researcher fidgeted nervously.

"Ohohoh" Oak laughed out "No need to feel nervous asking. It's quite understandable you would want to stay. I'm still second guessing if this is the right decision to make and if I shouldn't just give young Ash here another Pokémon instead." Oak sighed out, allowing his facial feature to soften. 'But I won't break my promise to his father. I will continue to help young Ash and Delia every step of the way I can. '

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but could I have my Pokémon as soon as possible, the others have already got a head-start with their journeys." Ash blurted out.

"Hmm exactly like your father you are; stubborn, impatient and very ill-mannered." The old aged professor then let out a soft chuckle. "I guess it can't be helped. You are his child after all." The eldest of the three once again sighed letting his age and stress show on his face.

It is every grandfatherly figures duty to look out for their younglings; it is also their duty to help build their character into one they can take pride off so seeing the mortified expression on Ash's face; Oak put on his cheerful facade again.

"You're wrong young Trainer." Oak baited him, to help him stop his worrying.

"Wrong about what Professor?" Ash replied.

Thank God he took the bait. "About the others being ahead of you."

"How" Ash asked? Stated?

"That is easy to answer. You see, the Pokémon I am giving you hatched a month –give or take a few days- and has been vigorously been training with its parent ever since, whereas the others received newly hatched Pokémon and that's just one reason." Oak smiled. " Another is because the Pokémon I am giving you, hatched with moves it otherwise wouldn't have known, also known as egg moves."

Seeing Ash's shock, Oak decided to have some fun so he turned to his side, crossed his arm over his chest in a mock disinterested way, almost completely closing both eyes and continued. "But if you feel like I am being unfair, I could give you a Ratatta or Pikachu as your starter, OR we could always wait till next week for the delivery of the new set of starters." Oak finished.

Ash replied with something unintelligent, as the shock would allow his brain to process word to his gaping mouth. After letter what the professor ended with Ash swiftly countered the last statement so he could receive this supposedly super Pokémon.

Seeing Ash's futile attempts to come up with an _intelligent _argument the two older Trainers laughed, with Oak decided the joke was lost on Ash's side.

"When you argue so _well_, how can I turn around and say now" Oak let out, removing his hands from his chest, whilst completely opening his eyes. "Now before I introduce you to your Pokémon I believe I should be giving you this" Oak reached into his left pocket and then proceeded to take out the Pokédex, handing it over to Ash. "This is a Pokémon encyclopedia, also known as a Pokédex. With this, you can record data for every see; you can also see the moves the Pokémon you have caught have learnt. I am entrusting this to you like I have for the others who have gone ahead of you." Oak then walked over to Ash, putting a caring hand on his shoulder. "You know the last time I gave out a Pokédex before today was to your father, to Gary's and to your mother. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Oak spoke reminiscently.

Clasping his arm around the youngster he sees as a grandson; Oak walked Ash towards a waterfall in the Ranch; many water type Pokémon swam in the lake which lay at the foot of the waterfall.

"Hmm I wonder where they've gone off to; they were meditated around here somewhere." Oak rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "Aah there they are!" Oak pointed out.

Ash looked to where Oak was pointed to see the silhouettes of two Pokémon. One which he could guess was the parent Pokémon which was intimidating, its size dwarfing Oak's in its seated position! The Pokémon's skin tone olive, with dark brown shoulder and cat-like ears. The other, much smaller –but still impressive for one so young- figure Ash could only guess was the child; the one he'd be receiving. Its colouring was a touch lighter. It also had cat-like ears. That's odd; its shoulder pads are a different colour to its parent. They're pink.

Before Ash could speak out his question Oak spoke "It colouring is different to most of its tribe. This is known as a shiny Pokémon. That is what makes this Pokémon even more special." Oak reached into his right pocket and took out a deactivated Pokéball and gave the item to Ash. "This is the Pokéball in which you will carry your starter. Well when it is injured anyways." The Professor chuckled.

Confused Ash asked "Why only when it is injured? What about the rest of the time?"

"Well that's because some Pokémon prefer to stay out of their Pokéball, and your starter –just like you- decided to take after its father." Oak replied rather amused. "Now aren't you supposed to be in a hurry to catch up to the rest? Well what are you waiting for, greet your Pokémon, say your goodbyes and leave."

"It almost sounds like your trying to get rid of me." Ash said grimly.

"HAHAHA, maybe I am." Oak replied teasingly.

Ash walked up to the lake, his legs moving by themselves. It felt like something was calling to him. He could feel the intensity surrounding the two Pokémon he was walking towards, it was proof of how insignificant his power truly was. The closer he got the more the intensity grew. The intensity grew to such levels that Ash felt the contents of his stomach rise almost to his throat, and then just like that the pressure was gone, but with it came a voice. A voice he faintly remembered from his childhood visits to the Ranch.

"_**We have been awaiting your arrival Trainer. Now go fulfil your destiny child off The Prophecies for calamities are soon to arise; I can only hope my child can aid you in your path." **_A sagely voice spoke from within Ash's head. "_**Nope he cannot speak telepathically as of yet as he is one still young. But soon he shall be able." **_The voice answered Ash's unspoken question. Now this was freaky.

Ash though freaked out managed a nod at the intimidated, wise Pokémon and then turned to the smaller of the two and spoke "Erm, hello little guy. I guess you already know but I'm to be your new Trainer and would like for you to accompany me on my journey but before that I wish for it to be a mutual, in other words I won't agree to taking you unless you agree. So what do you say, do wish to accompany me?" Ash asked nervously.

The Pokémon made a subtle movement before his Parent spoke _**"He accepts your invitation to accompany. Farewell son, you know what to do." **_The smaller Pokémon then reached out for its Pokéball disappearing in a red flash._** "Make sure to treat my son well as he wills you. Now begone young Trainer. You're interrupting my meditation."**_

Ash turned with both researchers and left the Ranch, bidding farewell the Pokémon to greet his entourage who awaited his departure.

"Make sure to call every so often from the PC's at the Pokémon Centres, also make sure you let us know of your progress. Don't become a stranger." The Pokémon professor said to Ash hugging the boy dearly before releasing him so his mother could get a word in.

"You make sure you ring me young man." *Sniffle* "Make sure you take care of your Pokémon but more importantly make sure you take care of yourself." *Sniffle* "Also make sure you shower daily, and make sure you change your underwear!" Delia cried out to her young son.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash cried out, making all those who gathered around to laugh at the antics between both mother and son.

With that Ash turned and left on his journey. A journey filled with both fun and adventure. An adventure in which bonds will be made, trust will be broken. Adventures which will have our young hero see the world around him in a whole new light.

_**I hope you all liked my story. Do not worry Ash's Pokémon will be revealed in the next chapter, but I'm sure most of you can guess just what Pokémon is Ash's starter. **_

_**I won't be saying exactly how long till my next chapter, but hopefully within the next 2 weeks.**_

_**Please review, favourite and/or follow this story. The more I receive the more I'll feel motivated to write. Also any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. So please leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Everything Viridian!

* * *

**Make sure you read the A/N at the end of this chapter as it will contain some important information!**

* * *

"Speech" - 'Thoughts'- 'Emphasis' – _Dream/Pokéspeech _–**_Telepathy _****– Legendaries – ****Pokédex****.**

Reaching a sign reading Route 1, Ash's smile grew wider. His adventure finally beginning, the thought of all the different types of Trainers and Pokémon he would meet intensified the butterfly feeling in his stomach.

Upon entering the new route Ash decided it would be best to release his new partner to get to know him better.

"Well here goes nothing" Ash sighed out realising there was a chance he and his new Pokémon wouldn't get along.

Tossing the Pokéball hooked onto his belt, Ash decided to greet his Pokémon; the ball opened and a flash of white light seared at the youngsters eyes, making the young trainer put his arm in the way of his eyes to protect himself from temporary blindness, whilst using his other to rid the air around him of the harmless smoke billowing around him.

"Hey buddy" Ash called out nervously to the glowing figure that emerged from the Pokéball. "Erm I'm still new to this whole being a Pokémon Trainer thing so just let me know if I'm doing anything wrong." To this the Pokémon looked at his Trainer confusedly. "Right, I forgot you're still new to all this aswell huh. Go figures."

Fidgeting with his bag, the youngster, pulled out the Pokédex Oak had given to him, switching the device on before turning back towards his Pokémon.

"Guess it is time for me to get to know you better pal." Ash said, flashing a warming smile before turning back to the advanced technology in his hand, opening it up and trying to start it up. "But just let me find the controls to this damn thing."

**Hello. Please scan your index finger on the scanner for an I.D check. Keep the appointed finger on the scanner until completion.**

Hearing this Ash just went ahead and put the appointed finger onto the scanner, keeping it there until he heard a ping sound. 'Guess that's the completion sound.'

**Thank you Trainer I.D Number 08965, your details have been updated. Name: Ash. Age: 10. Month of Birth: May. Mother: Delia Ketchum. Father: Unknown. Home town: Pallet Town. Associated Professors: Professor Oak.**

"All that is left now is to find out how to work the Pokémon scanning app." Ash spoke out enthusiastically to no one in particular.

**Information is gained on the Pokédex when the holder of a Pokédex scans the Pokédex. To do this, face the Pokédex at the Pokémon in question**.

"Like this?" Ash spoke questioningly.

**Abra, the psi Pokémon. Using its ability this Pokémon can read minds; it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety. Abra and it's line form a strong aura and telepathic bond with their kin and Trainers, making them some of the fiercest of Pokémon.**

**This Abra knows the moves: Teleport, Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Barrier and Skill swap. This Pokémon's ability is Synchronise; this ability will give Abra's opponents the same status condition as its own.**

**This Abra is known as a shiny. A name for Pokémon with skin discolouration.**

Ash admiration for his 'cool' Pokémon grew more with each word resounding from the microphone of his Pokédex.

"Wow, you're quite the tough guy then huh." Ash stated. "No wonder the researcher and Professor Oak spoke so highly of you."

Looking into the distance, Ash could see the Sun was close to setting.

"Well Abra, I think it's time for us to get going before it turns dark. Would you like to travel in or out of your Pokéball?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

Seeing his Pokémon's disgusted look as he mentions the word 'Pokéball', Ash could guess exactly what his Pokémon's choice was

"I guess out of the ball it is then." Ash laughed off.

With this Ash continued his journey on Route 1, stopping to call for his Abra to follow. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on hurry. We have Trainers and Gyms waiting for us to beat them." After his boastful speech, his Abra followed, beaming with confidence in his Trainers words.

* * *

15 whole minutes later, both Trainer and Pokémon neared the exit of Route, without so much a sighting of another Pokémon that is until now.

"Wow, I can't believe we haven't seen a single Pokémon since we started this journey." Ash sighed out. "It's quite frustrating." The trainer started again. "How am I meant to become the 'Best Pokémon Trainer' without forming a team? Arghhh, I bet Gary has a full team by now and some."

The thought of his rival beating him in anything didn't exactly cheer the young Trainer any, if anything it worsened his mood.

But that changed as he finally saw a glimpse of another Pokémon; A Pidgeotto. That was great. Now he just had to catch the damn thing.

Ash picked up a stone, turning towards the Pidgeotto and throwing it at the Pokémon, gaining not only it attention but its fury.

"Well Abra, to battle it is. I know this is your first official battle with a wild Pokémon but just know that I have faith in you." Ash let out in a serious tone. Something Abra would later come to know as his battle tone. "Let's do this."

"Go Abra, use Thunder punch." Ash commanded. The Abra used its kinetic powers to gain static energy from its surrounding, forming its commanded move, upon completion letting the move loose on the now terrified Pidgeotto, instantly defeating the Pokémon, before it even had the chance to react.

Seeing his chance Ash rummaged through his bag in search for a Pokéball, throwing one with an almost sluggish aim –One fit for an amateur Pokémon Trainer. The ball hit its intended target spontaneously capturing the defeated Pokémon.

"Alright!" Ash fist pumped. "We did it! We caught ourselves a Pidgeotto. Well done Abra. That was quite the fire power you have there." Ash let out excitedly.

Remembering the kind of damage his newly acquired Pokémon received, Ash decided it would be best to run the rest of the way to Viridian City, hopeful he'd run into no interruption. Everything was going fine until Fate decided some things just couldn't be changed, and so the young Trainer unexpectedly ran into a territory filled with Spearows and one mean looking Fearow; Judging by the look the Fearow was giving him, Ash did exactly what any sane person would do in this kind of a situation. That's right, Ash RAN. He ran so fast it was like he disappeared from sight, gaining himself and his Abra few extra seconds head start due to the surprise of his dash. Regardless of how fast he ran, Ash could feel the violent birds gaining on himself and his Pokémon; fearing for the worse Ash moved on instinct and tried to recall his Pokémon, deciding its safety was more precious than his own, but it was within this moment that the young Trainer was viciously clawed by the unspoken leader of the flock.

The violent Pokémon tackled the Trainer, hitting him in the side, almost shattering his ribs upon impact. Ash's face displayed the pain and shock he was in due to the amount of pain he was currently in. Consciousness soon left his body but not before he could mouth his apology to his Pokémon for getting them in this predicament.

That was the final straw. Seeing his Trainer apologise for the nature of the volatile Pokémon who attacked them, Abra dropped all restraints, allowing for his telekinetic powers to take control of his body. His aura whipping up harsh winds; Abra opened his eyes for all to see as they glowed a malicious deep crimson.

For a few moments everything stilled, everything was silent. Until Abra moved, attacking at the flock unrelentingly using it's destructive telekinetic powers to destroy the formation in which the flock held so desperately onto, moving from Spearow to Spearow till every last one of them felled, till finally it was just Abra and Fearow left standing.

Seeing the havoc Abra had just unleashed upon its flock, the Fearow squawked, letting its wings loose, to show its massive size, trying to intimidate Abra into submission, unknowingly, Fearow had set off a chain reaction which would lead to its demise, as Abra caught sight of his fallen Trainer through the gap of Fearow's left wing and body. The sight of his fallen Trainer increased the Abra's already disruptive power, as its anger steadily rose.

Fearow felt a shiver run down its spine, a sensation it had never felt before. Not liking the new development that had occurred, Fearow decided it would be best flee, and tried it did, until it was blasted by an unrelenting force, making it helplessly smash into the ground, unmoving.

With the last of the threats gone, Abra tiredly hovered towards its Trainer, using its telekinetic powers to lift Ash up into the air so he could hide his Trainer in safety till he awoke or until Abra found help.

* * *

Finding a small clearing Abra decided to gently lay its Trainer down. Using its psychic prowess Abra reached out for Ash's belt, to bring the ball it contained towards itself, touching the circle at the centre of the ball, releasing the Pidgeotto with a dazzling white flash.

Feeling the air blow through its feathers, Pidgeotto let out a defiant squawk, only quietening as it felt the intensity around Abra. Silence filled the air once more.

_"__He's in this predicament because he remembered the damage you received in our battle and wanted for you to be back to full health, without any lasting injuries." _Abra told the Pidgeotto. _"And also because he stopped in the middle of a horde attack to save me." _Abra spoke more quietly due to the rising guilt he was feeling.

_"__Why should I care?"_ the Pidgeotto questioned the Abra, angering him.

_"__You should care because he is your Trainer, whether you like it or not."_ The Abra looked down at its Trainer before continuing _"And because he has a good heart. He put my health before his own when the horde of Pokémon attacked."_

_"__Why didn't he just call upon me and command us to do his biddings?"_ the bird asked innocently.

_"__That's because he knew we was in no position to fight –especially you. He did it because he cares_." Abra started off into the distant toward Pallet Town. "_Father once told me that a child would one day rise to ranks of champions, and continues to rise as 'The Chosen One' to bring peace back to the dying lands."_Abra paused, looking directly at the Pidgeotto's shocked face before continuing_"You felt it too didn't you when you first met him, it's why you froze before my attack, you felt yourself connected to him deeper than one would their kin. There is a reason for this, it's because he"_ Abra once again looked towards Ash "_is 'The Chosen One'. Father foresaw this, it's why he chose for me to accompany him and aid him in any way I can. That is why you will search for help as I continue to defend him_."

Soaking in all the information it had been told, Pidgeotto now felt defending Ash was its duty too, and flew in search of help. Leaving Abra to use it psychic powers to tend to their injured Trainer.

* * *

"That damned wind! It broke my bike and messed my hair!" a feminine voice screamed out. "Once I find who was responsible for it, they will pay!"

The young girl noticed the shrieking bird Pokémon circling above her, and found just who may have caused the damage, but just as she was about to voice out her frustration the darn thing flew off. Oh how angry it made her, thinking it could just break her bike and fly off without a care in the world. That bird was going to pay and she was going to deliver it punishment.

After her disturbing thought process of how exactly she was going to hurt the Pokémon. Leaving her destroyed bike where it lay, the girl chased after the Pokémon.

* * *

Ten minutes. For ten whole fricking minutes she chased the damn Pokémon only for it to stop in a deserted clearing. Perfect, but now was the tricky part. Giving the Pidgeotto a taste of its own medicine.

'Who to choose, Staryu or Goldeen?' Misty thought to herself.

Whilst Misty was in deep thought, Pidgeotto decided to let Abra know help had arrived.

"I choose you Stary..." Upon looking closely the young female could see the injured form of an Abra defensively hovering over an injured. Deciding the matter was more serious than her own, the girl decided against calling out her own Pokémon, rushing over towards the injured person.

"What's happened here? We've got to take him to the Pokémon Centre." The ginger haired girl said in an urgent tone.

"I'm fine. I don't need help" the boy argued, trying to sit up to further prove his point, instead hurting himself even more in the process.

Ash went on to tell the girl who he later found out was called Misty about what had transpired.

"You are in no condition to be making any demands. Abra I need you to continue what you are doing to stop the bleeding. Pidgeotto, I need you to carry him on your back." Now she had both the Pokémon's attention the ginger girl turned to face them both "I want both of you to follow me, lets hurry!"

Without thinking twice both Pokémon followed the young girl as she raced through the clearing back on to the path leading to Viridian City, stopping to catch her breath outside of the huge building with a reddish roof.

Ash and his Pokémon felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of the magnificent City before them. The lights and sounds of the City itself enough to intimidate them to the point that Abra felt he would be more comfortable within his Pokéball.

The City could only be described in one word, Beautiful. Never before had Abra felt intimidated and entranced by the same thing other than when he had watched his father train. Such was the size and beauty of the City. Yet through the awe both Pokémon felt guilt overtake them.

Not being able to follow through with his promise to his father by defending Ash when he needed Abra most, filled the Pokémon with guilt. But it was through this guilt that Abra had found itself promising to itself that he would be there to defend Ash, stopping any event like this from occurring again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Misty questioned Ash.

Ash simply nodded his reply, not trusting his voice, simply choosing to stare City surrounding him instead.

"Just wait till you see the other Cities in Kanto." Misty said smugly. "Come on let's get you healed."

With that they continued on inside the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

After every two League cycles, all Pokémon Centres within the Kanto region are given new healers to train up in the case of any future disasters. This was decided by the current Champion Lance after receiving his title as Champion. Most would believe this to be war like thinking, but then again most people didn't live the life the Joy family did. For the Joy family, this change was both a blessing and nuisance. For the Nurse Joy of this specific PokéCentre it was currently a nuisance. You see training a Pokémon or two in healing is easy, training up to four Pokémon at out was quite difficult, but still manageable. But training 8 at once was just plain ridiculous.

"Nurse Joy, we need your help. I have found an injured." the young girl shouted pausing in between each sentence she uttered..

Hearing someone at the entrance of the PokéCentre, Nurse Joy could honestly say she had never once in her life been happier than she was now to stop this training session. Honestly, sometimes she felt like she was the one getting trained up and not the Pokémon!

The smile on Nurse Joy's face faltered as one of shock marred her beautiful face. Seeing the state the young boy being carried by the Pidgeotto was in.

"What's happened here?" The shocked Nurse Joy asked the group before calling for her Blissey to bring a stretcher.

"Oh nothing, just the usual. I ran into a bunch of Spearows, a Fearow, had a battle and poof here I am." Ash replied in a cheerful manner.

"It's nice to see someone's in a good mood." The Nurse replied. "You youngsters these days really need to take things slow. Reckless idiots."

That dampened the boy's mood, making Misty giggle.

"What you laughing at?" Ash skulked.

"Nothing, it's just the way your face faulted, it was quite funny." Misty said, trying to stifle her giggle.

"Well I guess it's time for your treatment young man." Nurse Joy said as her Blissey came striding towards them with a stretcher. "Carefully place yourself on the stretcher. I need to take you to the treatment room." The nurse turned to face the rest "As for the rest of you, stay here, the Chanseys or Audino will help heal your fatigue." The Nurse turned to Ash once more before continuing "Once you're all healed, I am going to need you to relay a report to Officer Jenny so no more reckless young idiots come in here in the same state you're in"

Abra continued to follow Ash as he was being led to the treatment room, but stopped as Ash stuck his thumb up to the Pokémon calling out.

"Thank you for everything partner."

And with them four words, every ounce of guilt the Pokémon was feeling just disappeared.

* * *

That is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it because I can honestly say there were times when I just didn't know what to write.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, favourite and follow the story, seeing people do so MAKES me want to put chapters out earlier. I want to thank everyone who already has. I will try and reply to all reviews.**

Also to answer thor94's review, the Ash of this fanfiction won't start of as some genius, but later he'll progress as he should have done in the anime, like he will know the advantages and disadvantages of each typing etc. Your views on anime Ash are shared by me and I'm sure by most people who have watched the show.

**Feel free to leave reviews on what Pokémon you would like for me to insert onto the team and whether I should include Pokémon from other regions into the team roster.**

Until next time, take care.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost and Found

Chapter 3 – Lost and Found.

**Please make sure you read the A/N as it important, especially the one at the end of the chapter if you want your favourite Pokémon to be a part of this story.**

**A/N – I want to thank everyone who has either favourite, followed or reviewed my story. I do apologise for the long wait. I also want to apologise beforehand as this is the smallest chapter by word count.**

_**Brie45 – **_**I promise to eventually have one maybe two of those Pokémon in Ash's team. But still I can't promise it will be anytime soon or if they'll be major team players or not. But one thing that is certain is that if any of them do join the team, it'll be as their final evolution.**

* * *

"Speech" - 'Thoughts/Quotation'- 'Emphasis' – _Dream/Pokéspeech _–_**Telepathy **_**–****Legendaries – ****Pokédex****.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Misty whined.

"For last time, NO, we are not!" Ash rubbed at his temples in a futile attempt of calming his nerves. "Maybe if you actually tried to help me, we would cover more grounds and maybe find the exit to this damn forest" Ash screamed back.

The pair and their Pokémon had been stuck in the forest for over 2hours, trying to get to Pewter City without success. In any normal instance, this would mildly frustrate a normal trainer – but mind you, this wouldn't happen in a normal instance - as no 'normal' Trainer would get lost in Viridian Forest, since it has a pathway leading from point A to B - and also because the youngsters whose journey we're currently following are far from being normal Trainers.

"I don't even know WHY I allowed you to take the lead, especially when you thought it would be a good idea to try taking on the strongest Gym Leader in the entire Kanto without any battle experience, or any experience with Pokémon at all!" Misty huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ash merely ignored her, despite knowing she was right. Not that he would let her feel the satisfaction of knowing this. Besides It wasn't like he cared about her opinion, because sooner or later she'd be gone, and when she was he would be praying to the deity up there who helped him from the constant feeling her voice grate at his ears. Getting crushed by a Gyarados almost seemed much more appealing than listening to her go on. Key word being almost.

Then it hit him, all that time he had a FRICKING Pidgeotto that could have lead them to the end of this God-forsaken forest. Only now did Ash understand the meaning behind the saying 'As slow as a Slowpoke.'

"I feel stupid.." Ash spoke out embarrassedly.

"Finally you agreed with me!" Misty openly smirked, feeling victorious after having one-upped the 'irritating midget' by her side.

"I didn't see you come out with any genius plans, Oh Great Misty" Ash retorted, waving his hands to further emphasise on the sarcasm.

Feeling her cheeks redden, Misty mumbled something unintelligent to herself, before huffing out "Well out with the plan then."

"Well you know how I have a Pidgeotto" Ash started.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well why not have Pidgeotto scour the area and find the exit for us!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Release it so we can get going!"

And that is how impatient was added to the 'description of Misty' list.

* * *

(10 MINUTES LATER)

"Hey Pidgeotto, did you find the exit?" Ash questioned the bird. The Pokémon proudly puffed its chest out, aiming its left wing towards the aforementioned place. "Good boy.. Or is it girl?" The Trainer asked confusedly. "I still haven't checked the Pokédex have I?" Upon realizing this, the trainer fumbled through his backpack almost instantly finding the little red device, to scan his newly (?) acquired Pokémon.

**Pidgeotto, the ****bird Pokémon. It very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder. Pidgeotto's use their sharp talons to grasp prey.**

**This Pidgeotto knows the moves: Tackle, Sand attack, Gust and Quick Attack. This Pokémon's ability is Keen eye: this ability will help prevent the Pokémon from losing its accuracy.**

"Aha, there's the Gender finder. So Abra is just as I guessed, a male and you my little friend are female." Ashe said patting the bird on his head. "Soo how about it, want to lead the way?" Ash asked the Pokémon.

The Pidgeotto gleefully let out a chirp before stretching its wings and leading the two trainers out of the forest.

Fifteen minutes of constant walking led Ash to his first Pokémon battle. The battle was a disappointment for the young trainer as he watched his newly caught Pidgeotto tear into the young Ninja-in-training's Pinsir. He'd been expecting his first battle to be a lot grander and more exciting.

'Oh well a win is a win' Ash thought proudly, patting his Pokémon's head to let it know he was proud.

As their journey to the exit continued, the two Trainers accidently stumbled upon a nest of Kakuna's. The excitement the Ash missed in his battle, he sure didn't on his way out of the forest as both he and Misty were chased out by a flock of angry Beedrill ready to rip them both to shreds.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ash bellowed. Ash tried to speak but his laughter just wouldn't allow him to say anything.

Any passerby could tell whatever the young trainer was laughing at –albeit a little too hysterically- involved his female companion, by the way in her eyes bore into the boys head. If looks could kill Ash would have been dead 12 times over.

Still struggling to contain his laughter, Ash wiped at his eyes to remove the tears that were threatening to spill. The young Trainer looked up at Misty only to find he glaring at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't find your reaction to the whole Beedrill thing funny huh?" the Trainer asked rhetorically.

"Just continue to laugh it off." The girl seethed back.

Feeling the change in the atmosphere the boys laughing stopped abruptly as he eyed his companion. Seeing a look of pure fury in her eyes, Ash almost stopped breathing hearing her next few words.

"Battle me."

Two words combined with the experience Ash would go through -straight after the words left the ginger girl's mouth- changed his perspective of Misty forever and shape him into the trainer he was destined to become.

As Ash soon found, Misty's battling style was brutal, especially when you combined it with her combat experience, an OP Blastoise and a very sour mood. His poor Pidgeotto stood no chance. The moment it was released from its Pokéball to the moment it was once again returned was all but 30 seconds apart. 30 Fricking seconds! The look she was giving him and the almost evil glint in her eyes as he accepted her challenge should have been the point where he backed out, but noooooo his ridiculously stupid stubborn attitude had made him continue, earning him his first defeat.

"Wow." Ash was at a loss of words. His eyes losing their usual cheerfulness as the gravity of the situation came boring down on him. He had just lost his first Pokémon battle. He didn't even know what was worse, the fact he lost or the fact he lost so badly. Even in his worst nightmare Ash had never lost a battle –which he rarely ever did, and when he did, he only lost to the Champion- so badly. His dream of having an undefeated career had been broken after only two battles!

Seeing him lose his cheerful demeanour, Misty decided to take matters into her own hands. "Yuno there's no need to feel so down." Seeing that she couldn't get a reaction out of him, Misty decided to just continue on. "I didn't become one of the four Gym Leaders of Cerulean City by chance. My team and I have trained hard to get to where we are; we've been doing this for 3years. I got my first Pokémon at the age of 7, a Staryu. A gift from my Parents before they..." Misty averted her gaze, looking up at the sky.

Ash broke off from his thoughts, listening intently to what Misty had to say.

"Things were never the same after my parents.. departed from us. Since then I've always been cast in the shadows of my parents, never once being seen as my own person. So from then on I set out to become a better trainer so I'd never be cast aside and left in their shadow again. This is the reason why my team and I have gotten so far. This is our drive; it is this very drive that has made us get through unfavourable odds. What's yours? Or did you expect everything to just fall into place?" Misty scoffed.

Ash has no answer it was almost like his voice was lost in his throat.

"I thought as much." Misty spoke

"My goal is to be the very best. Better than all Gym Leaders and Champions." Ash finally let spoke out fiercely. A newfound spark glinting in the Trainer's eyes. "I want to a Pokémon Trainer better than all others, the ones who have passed, those that are, and especially those to come." His voice taking a more serious tone, one filled with passion.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get you ready for the first Gym!" Misty exclaimed.

* * *

"He's kinda small don't you think?" Ash said, closely inspecting his newly acquired Pokémon.

Misty huffed out, letting her irritation show, at the stupidity of the Trainer next to her. Why was she still with the idiot she had no idea. Well she did but she wasn't going to voice that was she, especially since he hadn't even proven her theory correct yet and probably wouldn't until he had gotten at the very least 6 badges.

"They're meant to be that small, stupid." Ash frowned at the reply.

"There's no need to call me stupid. I'm still new at the whole being a Pokémon Trainer thing." Ash mumbled back.

"Oh quit whinging, and check its moveset. This will be your game changer against Brock as.." Misty was cut of by a bored Ash "..Who both Abra and Pidgeotto would be weak against, as Abra's aren't too great against physical attackers whilst Pidgeotto's being Flying types are weak against Rock types."

"I already know all this, you've told me for the umpteenth time!" clearly Ash didn't too well with repetition.

"And this is the thank you I get for trying to help you..." Yep he was sooo going to feel guilty now. "No need to waste any more time with the gratitude, let's just go find a decent spot to train up your Pokémon, so you can go challenge Brock." Misty said before walking away scouting for a good spot for training, as Ash just silently followed.

Training time is was.

* * *

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND/OR FAVOURITE THE STORY. ALSO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOUR 3 FAVOURITES IN ALL 6 GENERATIONS OF POKÉMON THAT YOU WANT TO BE APART OF THIS STORY. NO OP LEGENDARIES IF YOU CAN HELP IT.**


	4. Chapter 4 – Build up

Chapter 4 – Procrastination, Training and all that good stuff.

**Please make to follow, favourite or review. Please give me feedback.**

**A/N – I want to thank everyone who has either favourite, followed or reviewed my story. I do apologise for the long wait. I also want to apologise beforehand as this is the smallest chapter by word count.**

_**Brie45 – **_**I promise to eventually have one maybe two of those Pokémon in a team during the story, but I can't promise it will be anytime soon or if they'll be major characters team or not.**

* * *

"Speech" - 'Quotation'- '_Emphasis_' –_Pokéspeech _–_**Telepathy **_**–****Legendaries – ****Pokédex****.**

* * *

**Nidoran, The poison pin Pokémon. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.**

**This Nidoran knows the moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick and Poison Sting. Its Ability is Poison Point; this ability may poison the foe upon contact.**

* * *

"So, er how are we going to train my Pokémon?" Ash decided to ask his companion, breaking the silence between them.

"Well training differs for each form and each Pokémon." Misty replied flatly, like the answer was common knowledge.

He hated it when she treated him like he was stupid; just wait till his Pokémon were strong enough. He'd show her, by knocking her of her pedestal – but in order to do so he would have to take in everything she told him and soak it up like a sponge.

"Well you know how certain Pokémon can evolve right?" Ash nodded, "Well each form a Pokémon undergoes has certain changes that need to be taken account for; take your Nidoran for example. Nidoran stands on all four of its legs due to the structure of its body, whereas the final evolvement of Nidoran – Nidoking stands upright, on its two back legs, with its tail lengthening in size and helping support the entirety of its weight."

"But how would this affect training."

"I'm getting to that you impatient idiot" Misty huffed out, rubbing her temples to calm her growing temper, before turning to Ash with a bittersweet smile, making said Trainer sweat drop at the sudden mood swing. "Well, with a Nidoran, Trainers would usually put them through speed and strength training, to strength the power they hold in their legs, so when they would evolve, adjusting to the new changes and size differences would be easier. Trainers make it a point to strengthen the horn of their Nidoran and Nidorino; you see experiments have proven their evolvement is directly related to the strength and size of their horn. Remember this kind of training is most efficient for Nidoran and Nidorino due to them needing as much power in the their legs and horns as possible in order to finish their battles of as soon as possible, since stamina, nor defences are either of these Pokémon strong suits, with both actually being the Nidoran lines biggest weakness – well until they become Nidoking that is."

"Why is that?"Ash asked, feeling as though he wasn't getting any headway with this.

"Because this is where things get interesting." Ash rolled his eyes. She was doing it again. The whole 'matter of fact' tone when he answering his questions. Either she didn't see his reaction or didn't care to react to it – most likely the latter – Misty continued. "You see Nidoking and Nidoqueen are very versatile Pokémon. They can be trained to become strong both defensively and attackingly. They're in the same league as Pokémon like Kingdra, Rhypherior and Milotic. Heck I've seen a Nidoking one shot a Gym trained Gyarados!"

"Wow." Ash exclaimed, mouth agape. "I always thought Gyarados were nigh unbeatable in combat."

"Well apparently not." Misty snorted. "Well what do you say we get a move on and start with the training?" Misty asked rhetorically.

Ash just simply nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up." Misty asked impatiently, it wasn't like her Pokémon were going to get stronger just staying in their Pokéballs.

* * *

Training wasn't anything extraordinary like most would have expected. There was no thunder or blast of fires, all it really consisted of was sprints, attacking boulders and the occasional spar. Even then, the spars weren't too great since Abra had to restrain its powers to stop itself from harming its team mates too badly. But from what Misty had told him, this was how he should start training and then once his team were strong enough and in more in control of their powers he should move onto more advanced training. Either way Ash didn't mind, if anything, the tip Misty had given him made him want to get his Pokémon stronger that much faster. Maybe then training would be exciting.

Trainer battles. Now that was something Ash loved. The thrill and excitement within each battle was almost a high to the young Trainer – making his heart race, pumping his blood faster throughout his body. The most exciting prospect of battling to the young Trainer was meeting new Pokémon he hadn't seen before, like today he had seen a Trainer who was travelling with all 3 Kanto starters, and a Dratini. A FRICKIN' DRATINI! There was no way ash was going to miss the prospect of battling this specific Trainer! Na-uh. After winning the battle with against Nathan – The Trainer with a frickin' Dratini – Ash asked him just how he had gotten his Pokémon, as all of his Pokémon happened to be rare and rare Pokémon were either caught (which was rarely ever hence the word 'rare'), buying it or receiving it. In this case Nathan had bought his Pokémon from a Breeder named Brock. The same name as the Gym Leader he was going to be fighting soon, talk about weird coincidences.

Talking about Trainer battles. Would battles against other Trainers be classed as training? Hmmm, now THAT was a question that needed answering.

He was doing it again wasn't he? Ash sighed dejectedly before clenching his left fist and raising it to the skies to let out his frustration. Not even caring about weird looks he was going to receive from those around him.

"DAMN YOU PROCRASTINATION!"

Yeah he sure wasn't one for subtlety.

* * *

(The next morning)

Yeah not all dreams last huh. Some dreams are even ruined by witches, like Ash's was this morning. A witch named Misty. She had the gall to throw a bucket load of water on him and saying it was all in the name of proper Training. Bitch. How much he wished the girl would fall and break her leg and get mauled by a rabid Raticate.

Okay maybe not the Raticate part, she didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

Mope she didn't deserve that kind of mercy. Maybe getting mauled by a rabid Crobat would do nicely. At this Ash laughed evilly to himself gaining his companions attention.

"Erm Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked the freaky youngster in front of her.

Ash quickly recovered, the evil glint in his eyes completely gone, leaving no traces it even being there in the first place.

" Er yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just did an evil laughter." There was that matter-of-fact voice that annoyed him again.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'. Do you mind telling me what you were thinking off when you did the evil laugh?" Misty questioned, no _demanded_, narrowing her eyes.

Yep she was definitely curious now so yeah one could most definitely assume correctly that he was going to be hurting after this confrontation.

Damn. He was screwed. Now what was it that Gary had said all females liked? Hmmmm. Oh yeah flattery. Now came the hard part; finding a way to flatter Misty. Double damn.

"Er nothing, Oh Grand Master Misty-Who-Is-ExtremelyCool-And errrrrr. Yeah, y'know I've been doing some thinking and I have come to realise – all this dillydallying were doing is wasting precious time. Time we could have used more proactively. Time we could have used to train our poor Pokémon?" Ash almost questioned Misty for her approval of his excuse.

It almost looked like she wasn't taking his answer, but she finally gave in –probably because of the puppy dog eyes he did but hey he was one to look a gift horse in the mouth!

"I guess you're right. But if I find out you was having wrong thoughts about me then I will hurt you. Got it?" Misty said, moving her massive forehead close to butting with his, whilst jabbing her pointy index finger into his chest for further emphasis on how she was sure to castrate him had he been doing so.

Not one to back done, Ash lightly butted his head with Misty's before going red, realising the implication Misty had just made, making the Ginger giggle, very femininely?

He almost forgot she was a female.

* * *

Training was the same as the day. His team improved exponentially with Nidoran being the first of his Pokémon to evolve after some workouts to strengthen its horn. It was kinda weird to be honest but Meh, his Pokémon became stronger from the process so who was he to complain.

Misty had him train his team a lot more rigorously after that for two reasons. Firstly because she felt his Abra was close to evolving too and secondly to compensate for the bad Trainer they had leading them, whatever that meant.

...

That bitch..

Misty was right though – about Abra that is, but apparently something was stopping him from evolving, not the physical aspect rather the mental.

Sounded weird right? A Pokémon line renowned by the Pokémon Community for its mental prowess could only evolve when it felt mentally ready. Y'know when put like that it kinda makes sense.

Enough about that, he needed to get all the sleep he could because tomorrow he would taking on his first ever Gym Leader challenge.

His first true challenge since he became a Pokémon Trainer.

His measuring stick to see just how he fared against someone with better combat abilities than his own and more experience under their belt – Misty not included since her team was wayyyyy too over-powered for his team to fight. For now that is. Soon. Soon not even her team would be able to stand up to his.

With that thought, Ash fell asleep, letting his consciousness leave his body so he could rest for the victory which awaiting him.

* * *

**Brock's up next chapter. Just so everyone know if the fight scenes aren't exactly amazing please do forgive me since it will technically be my first fight scene so yeah.**

**Also sorry it has taken soooo long with the chapter update, it's just I just can't seem to motivate myself into switching the damn computer on to start the damn writing!**

**Don't worry I will keep updating, you're just going to have to be patient.**

**Also I hope any and all Muslims who are reading this story had a blessed Ramadan and a very special Eid!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Calm before the storm.**

**Please make to follow, favourite or review. Please give me feedback.**

**A/N – I want to thank everyone who has either favourite, followed or reviewed my story. I do apologise for the long wait, once again. Just know that I don't do this on purpose, but its just I get caught up in the whole procrastination thing. Again I apologise, and I sincerely hope this chapter more than makes up for the long wait.**

**Firstly I want everyone to know that, although Misty may seem OOC it's because I found it ridiculous how a Gym Leader was so weak throughout the entire show. Same goes for Brock too. **

**Also Ash will not have any Legendary Pokémon to stop his team from becoming too OP. I do apologise for any inconvenience this may cause, but remain calm for ALL Legendaries WILL make some kind of appearance and they WILL be LEAGUES above non-legendaries. The best comparison I can think of is like battling your friend – if you have some, which if you don't then just think of a person – who happens to have a Level 60 Zapdos, whilst you have a team which consists of six, level 35 Pokémon.**

**Please only send me Pokémon names from the first Gen or a first Gen's final evolution – i.e Rhypherior etc. – that you'd like to see on Ash's team.**

**Finally PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, it helps motivate me to continue writing chapters! I don't care if it is to let me know my writing style isn't what you expected or whatever else you can think off. Just review, because i have seen that i have had at the very least 2000 ghost readers. so please people. review.**

* * *

"Speech" - 'Quotation'- _Emphasis _–_**Telepathy **_**–****Legendaries – ****Pokédex****. – **_Thought/Procrastination_

* * *

"You know Abe, thinking back to it, I don't understand why I said 'That was quite the fire power you have there.'" Ash spoke to his Abra, whilst rubbing his chin. "I mean, I could have said something smarter or maybe even something more witty – anything would have been better than that. Especially when you consider you used an electric type attack, not fire." Arms now on his chest, Ash closed his eyes and huffed out.

_**Whatever do you mean Trainer-Partner?**_ The voice in his head said weakly. Abra squinted, face morphing to portray it's confusion._** I felt that your words were chosen.. Eloquently. **_

Ash cheered up a little and looked at his Abra with gratitude.

"There is no need for the compliments Abe."

To this the Abra just snorted.

_**Well if I don't do compliment you, then who will?**_

Ash just groaned, putting his head into his hands to cover his eyes as anime tears threatened to spill. "Why did I ever let Misty near you guys?! She's ruined your innocence." tears now flowing freely as he removed his head from his hands.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Mister?" An innocent voice - which mind you, sounded anything BUT innocent – called out from behind Ash.

With a side glance ash could see the demon figured Misty stood behind him, eyes glowing an ominous red, but worst of all was that he could physically feel the pain that was coming his way, right about –

_THWACK!_

"Hey! Whats the big deal? It doesn't exactly tickle when you hit me y'know!"

"Show some respect the next time you speak about a lady then, you idiot!" She screamed the last part, like one would a criminal Team Rocket member.

_Of course, that Trainer would have to be awfully stupid, suicidal – nope actually this one is a given. Guess that leaves being awfully stupid and/or seriously good with Pokémon to speak to Team Rocket like that._

_DING DING DING. Well guess we have ourselves a winner. Congratulations Misty, you fit the label on all three accounts! Well done!_

"Geez take it easy will you. It hurts when you hit y'know." Ash spoke quietly to Misty, rubbing the budding lump on his forehead, only pausing to flinch when he realised she heard him.

"Well, I came over here to remind you that your battle with Brock is tomorrow. So I suggest you get up, and continue from where we left off with training, and maybe have some Trainer battles before it gets dark." Misty looked at her watch reading a timing of 5pm, and since it was early March that meant it would stay light for a few more hours. "You have around 2-2 and a half hours of light left in the day. So I'd suggest you get a move on."

Ash jumped onto his feet, recalling his Abra before turning his attention back to Misty.

"So, what're you going to be doing whilst I'm off training, what will you be doing?"

"Well firstly, you won't be the one doing the training." Ash rolled his eyes at the response. "Secondly, I will be watching from the sidelines. Mind you, I will be looking intensely to see if you've grown as a Trainer under my care or not, because sooner than later I won't be around to babysit you or your Pokémon in training or battles." Misty just raised her nails on her left hand to her lips before blowing warm air on them, then rubbing them onto her shirt before continuing. " So I think this just may be the perfect opportunity to get you into the groove of it all." Then she smiled.

_SHE SMILED?! _

_She can smile. Talk about shell shocked._

"Why are you suddenly looking at me all wide-eyed, Rookie?" Misty question the rookie Trainer, suspicion rolling of her every word, eyes turning almost predatory; like a Pidgeot eying a Caterpie.

_Darn it. Why did he have to be the Caterpie? This sucked._

"We should be on our way then! No time to spare after all!"

"Bu-"

The girl had no time to retort as she was quickly dragged off by her male companion in an effort to stop the conversation from continuing.

* * *

"Since I'm not battling, I'll take up the position of the referee." Misty called out. "Challengers name?" Misty questioned the challenger. "Heads." Ash quickly called out, barely able to contain his eagerness for battle.

"The name is Wayne. Now watch little girl as I decimate this rookie." The roughneck spoke in a gruff voice, one fitting one his size. Misty simply nodded to his response, not trusting herself to reply formally.

Misty flipped a coin to decide who would first send out their Pokémon. Coin rapidly falling, she caught it before placing it on the back side of her right pam, using her other hand to cover the coin.

"Heads it is." Misty tuned her head slightly to face Wayne, nodding before continuing. " Would you please send out a Pokémon."

"Gladly." Wayne replied almost instantly, the smirk on his face only growing, to an almost absurd size before he replaced it with a scowl and sent out his Pokémon. "Growlithe, prepare for battle!"

As the Challenger screamed his Pokémon's name, a bright white light erupted from his thrown Pokéball.

The tiger striped puppy let loose a high pitched animalistic roar, fitting for one of so young. The Growlithe's amber irises blazing with eagerness rivalling Ash's for the battle ahead.

"Stretch your wings; soar the skies Wendy." Ash called as he threw his ball. It was in this moment that Wayne had seen the difference in Ash's demeanour. To him it seemed like Ash had become a whole 'nother person. Like his game mode brought out a different personnel.

Not liking the sudden change in demeanour, Wayne whistled to get the attention of his Growlithe, nodding to the Pokémon to let it get itself ready. "Use Ember. Finish this good for nothing Pidgeotto before it can defend itself."

Growlithe yipped before quickly gathering the fire power needed to fire of its attack, aiming and hitting the fairly large bird square in its chest before it could take in its surrounding, sending the bird falling from its spot in the air like a firework, only this firework was spiralling downwards.

The smoke from the hit visibly billowing from the patch of burnt feathers.

Anger coursed through Ash's body as the smell of burnt flesh entered his nostril, but nonetheless he kept his cool.

"Up." Ash commanded.

Almost instantly the Pidgeotto stopped its fall, letting out a sharp squeak which sounded through the vicinity, extending it's talons to intimidate its smaller opponent. Anger shown through the predatory eyes on display.

Ash nonchalantly called out to his Pokémon "Hit and run."

With them words the singed Pidgeotto sped through the air, hitting the Growlithe with small damage each time it passes it by with movements to fast for the Growlithe to defend against.

"No! Growlithe! Quick, use a wide spread Smokescreen in a circle around you, then set it ablaze with your Ember!"

Instantly upon hearing his opponent commandeering his Pokémon, Ash decided it was time for his next tactic, not wanting to lose the advantage his Pokémon had.

"Wendy."Ash called out to his Pidgeotto. "Let loose."

With that came the Growlithe's demise; inched closer and closer with Quick Attack – easily breaking through Growlithe'ss guard before finally knocking the slower Pokémon out with a well placed Wing Attack to the crown of its head.

A few seconds passed by before Misty called the battle to an end, with Ash as its victor, earning him ¥1,400.

* * *

"My name is Emily." The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you, i hope to have a good battle."

Ash just nodded, throwing his Pokéball, instantly releasing his Pokémon, initiating the start of the battle. "I choose you, Regal. Let your form be last thing her Pokémon sees."

The light from the Pokéball subsided, revealing a well trained Nidorino, which instantly bared its fangs at Emily, posing its variance poisonous barbs, in hopes of sending Emily it's own challenge. Not one to disappoint, Emily accepted; sending out a menacing looking Pinsir.

"Chop, standby for battle." Pinsir gave a side glance to its Trainer before sizing up the creature before it all the while snapping its sharp pincers together.

**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. This Pokémon tries to ****crush victims in its pincers but upon failing, it will swing it around and toss it hard. **

**The Pokémon's moveset is unknown.**

"Be careful of its pincers Reeg."

"You too Chop. Watch out for the Nidorino's poisonous horns."

"Chop, quick, use Vice Grip." Emily called out.

"Reeg, counter that with a fully powered jump. I want you to break through any guard you encounter before entering in close battle. Am I understood?"

The Nidorino nodded before mustering all the power it could into its back two legs, springing of off the ground, straight into the unsuspecting Pinsir's guard, instantly breaking through it.

"Hit it with a Fury Attack."

"Counter that with your Double Hit."

The attacks met dead centre with each attack being equally beaten by the other; continuing till both Pokémon were forced to move away from close contact.

"Now charge it a full powered Poisoned Horn Sting! Quickly follow that up with Fury Horn! Attack it everywhere but the mouth; its teeth will stop the power of each attack." Ash spoke calmly, not showing any form of stress.

"Don't let it attack! DODGE! Try countering that with a Vice Grip under its chin!" Emily shouted.

The Pinsir dodged to the right, almost completely avoided the hit, but one of the many spikes protruding from the Nidorino's body clipped the Pinsir, instantly poisoning it, slowing the Pokémon down, allowing for Regal to hit all its attacks, brutalising the Pinsir; thus came the fall of Chop.

Once again, the victor was none other than Ash himself.

"Good battle, Emily." Ash turned to face his Nidorino. "You did well Ree. Take a rest. The next time you are called out will be against the Gym Leader himself. An even bigger challenge than Emily's Pinsir."

A this the poison type let out a joyous cry, letting it's Trainer know it was perfectly content with his decision.

"You did well Chop." Emily said to downed Pinsir "It's a shame lost; though I'm happy you came out of this bout uninjured" The sad look vanished from the girls eyes as she faced Ash before speaking once more. "I hope to hear good things from you in the future, Ash. Maybe we can battle one another in the future in a 6-on-6 battle." A smile braced the girls flawless skin as she put her hand out.

Ash in turn shook Emily's hand before replying. "Another battle like that would be awesome. It'll be one I will be looking forward to."

Ash received an earnings of ¥1,680. Nodding his acceptance at the money received.

"Until next time." This time it was Emily who nodded her acceptance.

* * *

"Randy. The name is Randy." The challenger, Randy replied. "I'll tell you what. I'll use the Pokémon I used to singlehandedly beat all every Pokémon that has stood in it's way, this is including my first two gyms." The challenger grinned, boasting his two badges off as a scare tactic to make Ash feel intimidated.

But of course, the intimidation part fell on Ash. Instead he felt more than happy to be facing the Trainer Finally he had himself a measuring stick to see if he had what it takes to conquer the first of his chosen set of Gyms.

Misty got ready to flip the coin, before being interrupted by the challenger.

"There's no need for a coin toss. My chosen Pokémon will stay the same regardless of whom he chooses." The Trainer spoke matter-of-factly.

To further emphasise on his point,Randy threw his Pokéball on to the unoccupied ground in front of himself.

When the light work disappeared, a Clefairy stood proudly, wagging its tail.

Misty looked shocked upon seeing the Pokémon. She may not have been a Pokémon breeder, but she knew when a well bred Pokémon when she seen one, and this Clefairy was definitely one of them.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex, scanning the Pokémon before him.

**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon.**** Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas.** **It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon.**

**The Pokémon's moveset is unknown.**

"I like the choice!" Ash spoke up cheerfully, getting Randy to viciously grin at the compliment.

"Thank you, I got lost in the when I stumbled across it." Randy paused to pat the Pokemons head before continuing. " The little guy helped me out; we've been partners ever since." Randy's smile threatened to split his face in two as he thought back to the fond memory of the encounter. "He became the first of many Pokémon after that."

"Well, I guess if you're using your starter, then I have no choice but to use mine." Ash clutched Abra's Pokéball before releasing his Pokémon. "Go forth Abe, prepare yourself for battle!"

"Quite the Abra you've got yourself there, I don't think I've seen a shiny Pokémon in time as a Trainer." The Trainer had a finger to his chin, with a concentrated look on his face as he thought back his recollection of memories to see if he had or not. "Well let's see if it is as good in battle as it looks." The grin on his face turning more smug than it previously was.

"That's fine by me. Just don't complain later about how I took the kiddy gloves off too soon." Ash now sported his own smug smirk. Oh how fun friendly pre-match banter was.

"Lissey. Quick, use Metronome."

Clefairy made no indications to having heard her Trainer, until she raised her fingers; waggling them a whirlwind was created and sent in the direction of Abra.

"Don't let that hit you. Teleport out of the way!" Ash shouted, voice barely audible over the harsh winds – which were only getting stronger by the seconds.

"Don't let it get away! Use Disarming Voice!" Randy retorted.

The harsh hurricane grew a little weaker as the Clefairy concentrated on the commanded move, still keeping enough concentration on the Hurricane to keep it from going out.

The sound based attack hit Abra a split second before it could teleported out of harm's way; now with both hands available, Clefairy used it's full concentration on the Hurricane, bringing it back to its full power.

Distorted by the attack, Abra was unable to move out of the way of the Hurricane; the force of the attack dragging the Psi Pokémon into the eye of Tornado; hitting the Pokémon with residual damage.

_It's amazing.. _Misty thought with her mouth agape. _It's form is perfect; mass not concentrated to make it too bulky, but just the right weight to keep it bulky, with muscle in just the right places to keep its endurance for using attacks better, whilst increasing the Pokémon's attack power, but lithe enough to keep its speed on par with Pokémon that are usually faster than it._

"Lissey, up the antics; finish this with Thunderbolt." Randy crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes in the process smug over the outcome of the battle. "It's over."

Ash's head was low, eyes hidden. "Do not give up." Ash whispered to himself. "I said, DO NOT GIVE UP!"

Abra's body started glowing an ominous maroon, before it _moved_; vanishing from sight, before reappearing before Clefairy, having cleared the 500metres that separated them.

"Do it, now! Trio-mental Punches!" Ash screamed towards his Abra

The aura surrounding the Pokémon glowed more extremely before three fists of ice, electric and fire respectively smashed into the Fairy type, knocking it down.

"Don't let up. Keep hitting it with everything you have!"

Abra continued on with it's onslaught hitting Clefairy with the different kinetically built elemental punches, only stopping to Teleport out of the way of the odd Double Slap.

Ash finally had enough with the battle. "Finish this off with Trio-mental Punch!"

Abra nodded slightly before created an iced fist with sparks or fire and electric arcing around it; unleashing the deadly attack n its damaged foe, ultimately defeating the Fairy type.

"The winner of this bout is Ash, with his Abra!" Misty finally announced, breaking the silence.

"J-Jjust how?" Shocked at his loss, Randy questioned out aloud. "It was a sure win."

"Good battle." Ash spoke. "It was a close one too; if its any consolation, after seeing your Clefairy do battle, I want one for my own team!" Ash rubbed the back of his head.

Randy regained his composition before nodding and recalling his Pokémon. "Yeah, you're right. It was a great battle." A sullen smile marred his face as he continued. "I look forward to battling your Clefairy in the future, Ash."

After passing out the winning to the victor, Randy turned and left.

* * *

"Man was that close!" Ash said cheerfully.

_THWACK!_

"Hey what was that for?" Ash cried out, sporting a new lump on the left side of his head.

"That was for not showing gratitude for my ever so amazing training." Misty huffed.

Ash muttered something about demon witches.

Misty's eye twitched.

"What was that?" Misty asked in a feigned innocent voice. "Care to repeat that a little louder, I didn't quite hear you that first time."

Ash shuddered at what would happen if he had repeated and instead just opted to shake his head no.

The smile still marring her face, Misty just nodded. "Just like I thought." before walking ahead of the male Trainer, leading the way back to the Pokémon Centre.

(The next morning)

He finished tying his laces before looking in the mirror on the wall.

_It's finally time. _He thought to himself.

He didn't exactly know how he felt about the battle which lay ahead; ecstatic at the prospect of a new challenge, yet worry at the thought of losing.

_I will win._ He finally decided to psych himself up. _And no one will stop me from gaining my victory._

"I have decided to let you know that we're battling the Gym today, so I need you up and ready. I need you to bring your A-game for this battle." This was aimed towards Abra and Wendy, you will be sitting this one out due to type disadvantage. But I promise to use you when we fight for the Cascade Badge for our second Gym Battle."

The bird Pokémon shook off the initial sadness it felt, opting to puff out its chest proudly to show it supported whatever decision it's Trainer made.

"Right. The tactics for the battle are.."

They both suddenly stopped walking just metres away from the Gym doors silently before Misty spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "You'll do fine. Stop stressing yourself out Rookie. Just use everything in your arsenal, and this battle should be a breeze – of course a real gentle breeze, since anything stronger than that would send you flying in its course." She smirked.

He looked at the girl in disbelief. "Did you just say something positive about me?"

Damn. She berated herself for that. How could she compliment him.

"Uhh, yeah I did. But only because you.. Just shut up and go get that damn Badge you Rookie, before I beat you into the ground."

He _ran_ in, stopping at nothing to make sure he got away; rushing to get away from the evil woman – if she could be called that.

She just giggled to herself. _Scaredey-cat._

* * *

Upon entering the door, Ash was greeted by complete darkness; stretching far and wide, making his eyes incapable of seeing anything more than a few centimetres ahead of himself.

"Umm, hello, is anyone here?" Ash called out into the darkness.

Just then the Stadiums lights turned on, the sudden light blinding Ash; shuffling to cover his eyes with his arm.

Ash removed his arms from his eyes. "My names Ash, I'm here to challenge the Gym."

Still a little disorientated by the blinding light, Ash could only just see the silhouette of a teen – one well built.

"You must be Brock?" it was more a question than a statement.

"Correct you are, Trainer. Please stand in the small box a little to your left and we can get started once I've gotten through the rules."

Ash went and walked over to the box.

"The rules are simple: This will be a 2 on 2 battle. The battle will end once one of us is out of Pokémon. Switching Pokémon out will automatically disqualify them from the battle, meaning you won't be able to resend them out. The final rule is, as Challenger, the battle will commence once you have sent out your first Pokémon."

Just then Misty arrived on to the scene, calmly walking to the stands to take a seat.

"Ah, is that you Misty?" Brock squinted (more?).

"Yes it is Brock." Misty rolled her eyes, looking at the teen with a bored look. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a slight favour, don't worry, its nothing tiring. I was wondering if you could take up the spot as a referee since the one the League organises for this Gym is off sick."

Forcing a smile on her face, Misty replied. "Sure. I'd be glad to be of help."

"Thank you. Well I guess this does it. You can send out your first Pokémon whenever you like."

"That's fine by me." Ash smiled. "Go. Regal, you can do this."

Ash outstretched his left arm, releasing Nidorino from his Pokéball by clicking the circular button. Patting the Nidorino gently on it's head, careful not to touch any of it's poisonous spike, before finally whispering to it, letting the Pokémon know, that no matter the result, he would still be proud.

"Brock went to grab the third ball on his belt. "Good choice. You must be taking training seriously I see. For that I will reward you by using Pokémon I reserved for people with at least one badge under their belt." Brock released his Pokémon calling out its name as the light appeared.

"I choose you, Kabuto. Prepare yourself for battle."

A weird looking Pokémon Ash had never seen before stood opposite – if it could be classed as standing – his Regal. It had a large brown shell covering its body, with four eyes: two on the top of its shell, black in colour and two more on the underside of its belly, glowing red in colour. The Pokémon had four tiny legs/claws (?), Ash really couldn't tell which they were, but he could see they were all yellow in colour.

Ash's subconscious mind followed his impulses, making him take out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon in front of him.** Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. This Pokémon was regenerated from the fossil of an ancient creature. It protects itself with a hard shell.**

**This Pokémon's moveset is unknown. **

With this they would commence with the battle, as both, Trainer and Pokémon faced off. On one side Ash with his Nidorino. On the other stood the first of many obstacles in Ash's path – Brock, the first of the 8 Toughest Gym Leaders in the Kanto region and his Pokémon, Kabuto.

But even with all his nerves on overdrive – Ash did the one thing any Pokémon Trainer would do in his position – he smirked.

_Let the games begin. _Ash thought to himself, content with how life was playing out.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Originally I was going to have Ash battle Brock but I untimately decided against it, so I could get this chapter out for you guys to read, adn also because I felt like I had shown enough battling for this chapter as it was.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please Favourite, Follow and please make sure to Review.**

**H.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – All Badged up and headed for the Moon.**

**Please make to follow, favourite or review. Please give me feedback as it will greatly help me on my future chapters.**

**A/N – I want to thank everyone who has either favourite, followed or reviewed my story. Another special thank you to those who reviewed because, your reviews have helped me realise what I need to avoid putting into any future chapters. Thank you sincerely. Also I apologies for the late chapter for any of you still reading this.**

**Also replies to review will be at the end. Be warned, any review I feel I can't answer – for plot purposes of course – will not be answered. **

* * *

**Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. ****Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it** **withdraws** **itself inside its hard shell.**

**This Pokémon's moveset is unknown.**

* * *

He was shaking. The weird thing was that it wasn't shaking due to being scared – no rather he felt adrenaline coursing through his veins at the prospect of the challenge Brock's Omanyte was presenting Regal – the adrenaline coursing through him, was making him feel as though his body was about to explode.

But he liked this feeling. It made him feel alive. It was a homely feeling. One he knew he would miss once the adrenaline left him.

He looked over the battlefield, spotting what it was he was looking for; both Pokémon a little out of breath – having not stopped once prior to this to take a break for air.

He smirked.

From the moment they first clashed –to the next six or so clashes, it had been a battle in which both Pokémon put everything on the line, taking their opponent serious enough to not pull any punches. Whilst both Pokémon had come out near equal in damage, Nidorino had taken slightly more damage than it's opponent, due to it's type weakness to water and Kabuto having ridiculously high defensive capabilities. And Kabuto had taken it's damage due to the speed difference between itself and Nidorino.

He felt pride seeing his Pokémon battle the way it was in such a high placed battle. Especially with this being their first Gym battle.

It was common knowledge that a Gym Battle was more important than near much every other a Trainer would be put through during Badge collecting season – this wasn't to say that other battle weren't important, much the opposite actually, only Trainer battles were seen more like stepping stones for Gym battle.

The beauty of battling Gyms was the Badge received upon being recognised by the Leader as competent enough to receive one. The Leaders Badge is a trophy of sorts, one which a Trainer could proudly show to others as a mean of showcasing their ability to excel in battle.

He took a deep breath before letting go of his thoughts. This was one battle he could not afford to lose his focus. So he turned his full attention back on the battle, shouting out some more commands for his Pokémon; hoping for his strategy to work.

Now, his strategy wasn't anything advanced or even hard to figure out, rather it was a basic strategy of whittling down his opponents health. A basic stratagem that had made even veteran Trainers lose to less experienced Trainers– this was more to do with Trainers losing sight of their basics, in the heat of battle – something he never would. Especially since _she made sure_ to emphasise on how important basic strategy actually was.

A 'basic' offensive strategy consisted on breaking through your opponent's defence using power, agility and/or status conditioning moves. Since Regal didn't have access to moves like these, he would have to stick to poisoning his opponents. – Now this was Regal's forte. Being a part Poison type, Regal has access to moves like Poison sting and later on Smog and even Poison Jab, all of which have a high possibility of poisoning their targets. Add Regal's ability to the mix and you basically have Poison given form as a Pokémon.

A 'basic' defensive strategy consisted on the Pokémon using moves that would increase it's defensive capabilities and/or status conditioning; moves like: Withdraw, Defense Curl, Stun Spore and Leech Seed. These were just few he knew off. But this just wasn't his fighting style, he wasn't patient enough. And none of his Pokémon defensively capable enough to play by this strategy.

There are some moves that can be put into both the offensive and defensive category the only ones that came to mind though are Calm Mind and Ancient Power.

His strategy consisted of the offensive portion. Spamming Double Kick whilst purposely having Regal allow his poison to seep through his sweat glands cover his entire body in poison. He could tell it was starting to work – It was obvious actually – as Kabuto's movement became less careful and more sluggish.

Whilst Regal having access to Double Kick helped greatly, both he and Brock knew that once Kabuto was poisoned, the entire battle would shift into his favour. The real power in his arsenal was Regal's nigh unparalleled skill at poisoning his foes.

Brock was feeling under pressure now. Whatever move it was that the challenger had just called out, had really helped turned the table. The Poison that the Nidorino had applied to his Double Kick really was ingenious and well thought out – unluckily for him that is – because now not only was the poison dealing a load of damage; greatly diminishing Kabuto's health, but it was making the Water/Rock Types defence faltering too, leaving him leaving it open to take more hits from it's faster opponent.

Brock removed Kabuto's ball from his belt, before calling. "Kabuto, return." Just then a red light returned the Pokémon, saving it from the charging assault Nidorino was preparing to lay down unto it. "You did well boy. Rest well."

Misty smiled at seeing her _protégé's _temporary victory like one would for their own, before quickly hiding it being the referee and all. "That is one point for the challenger." She faced towards Brock before continuing. "Would you please send out your next." It was more a statement that a request.

Brock smirked uncharacteristically, as he looked up to face Ash. "You've done great so far. Don't let me down now, because this next one is sure to be more than a handful."

No sooner than when those words were spoken, did Brock send out his second and final Pokémon. "Stand firm Graveler. Prepare yourself for battle."

With a bright flash of light, a rotund ball of solid rock with appendages dropped to the ground, slightly shaking the ground; lifting dust filled smoke with its fall.

He looked towards the cloud of dust, noticing webbed shaped cracks at the Pokémon's feet, instantly alerting him of the Pokémon line he was facing. Thoughts on how to defeat the Pokémon without risk eluding his mind

_Yep. Graveler it is. _Ash thought to himself grimly, knowing full well that the real battle had just started.

Ash instinctively took out his Pokédex before scanning the Pokémon. **Graveler, the Rock Pokémon.****It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokémon can stop it without difficulty. ****This Pokémon's moveset is unknown. **

He could barely hear the Pokédex over his thoughts.

Whilst Graveler's don't have as solid of a body or as solid of a defence as their fully evolved state as a Golem, Graveler's do have monstrous defensive capabilities – which could potentially put any Trainer – old or young, experienced or inexperienced, at a loss of how to ultimately defeat them, short of exploiting their weaknesses.

He felt the need to switch out to Abe; having not taken any damage and reserves being at maximum capacity. But he decided against it. His strategy would stay the same, but his Pokémon would have to be more careful. A lot more careful. And then once –and he was very hopeful on the next part – Graveler was poisoned, then he would bring Abe out; ultimately bringing the battle to an end.

_I can do this._ He mentally prepared himself.

His Pokémon looked to him for commands. He nodded his head slightly to let his Pokémon to continue on the way it was. There was no need to change his tactics yet. Hopefully he wouldn't have to either.

Most people assumed that Brock's favoured Pokémon is Onix. Whilst this isn't entirely wrong, it isn't exactly right either. You see whilst yes, Brock did favour using his monstrous Onix during Gym Battles of high calibre; usually ones where the challenger was facing Brock for their final badge. Brock's Golem was the one true monster on his team. A Pokémon which is so powerful, it is with this Pokémon that Brock had become the first person to faint one of Lance's Dragonite since the Dragon Tamer had been reinstated as champion again.

According to some whispers that floated around, two others were able to achieve this feat before Brock; two Trainers who apparently outright beat the Dragon Master! But this was most likely just a myth. It had to be! And if it is just a myth, that made Brock the _only_ ever person to faint one of Lance's Dragonite. A feat made possible _only_ because of his starter Pokémon. Golem.

"Graveler, start things up with a Defence Curl. Follow that with Rock Blast. Don't let up, continue attacking it."

Brock wasn't going to let Nidorino have a chance of poisoning Graveler. The only way to stop this was to stop the Pokémon from having the chance to attack.

Graveler spun around backwards, continuously spinning whilst simultaneously throwing pieces of rocks at its moving target, not letting it have the chance to retaliate.

He could feel the thumping of his heart, as it beat against his chest. Sweat rolled down his forehead, as he watched Regal constantly on the move, unable to advance forward to attack, as the Graveler fired away with it's continuous assault with Rock Blast.

"I need you to abandon plan A and go for plan B." He shouted face contorting to show his worry. The Nidorino nodded, before following its Trainer's command.

Plan B was in theory just like Plan A, only instead of Regal charging his opponent and fighting up front and personal, he would fight at a distant, trying for the poison; always on the move, to minimise the risk of being hit. It wasn't like Graveler hadn't been keeping the Nidorino on the move as it was. The difference would be that this time Regal would be moving on it's own terms rather than on Graveler's. Hopefully.

Nidorino started running in an unpredictable manner, firing away with a continuous wave of poison stings, or as Ash had dubbed 'Fury Sting'. Most of the needle like attacks hit the Graveler head on with few actually doing damage.

He thought he had seen a pattern for when the Graveler would react to the onslaught; deciding to test his theory, he had called another command to his Pokémon. "Target the face and arms. Its where the amour should be weakest."

And so, the onslaught of Poison Stings increased in quantity, targeting between the cracks in Graveler's amour, making the Pokémon bawl in pain.

Ash let a smirk mar his face at the weakness he found out. Something he would be sure to store in his memory for the future in case he faced off against a Graveler again – something he was sure he would more be doing than not – being in Kanto and all.

"Magnitude."

With that one command, Graveler changed the entire playing field. Literally and metaphorically.

Colour drained from the younger Trainer's face as the dust cloud cleared; Regal was out cold.

_All it took was one hit_. Ash gulped.

He still didn't know just how things had become so dire – just moments ago he was winning this.

Recalling his fallen Pokémon, Ash plucked his next Pokéball of his belt.

"The battle is at a draw, with both sides with one point. The Trainer with the last Pokémon standing will automatically become the winner of this fight." Misty called, pausing only to face him. "Would the challenger call out his next Pokémon."

* * *

"It is up to you; just do as we trained and the match will be yours." Ash spoke, as he released his starter Pokémon. "Aim beneath it's arms or at it's face."

Abra nodded, eyes glowing to let the world know it was readying it's attack. And then, Abe _moved._

Whilst Abe seemed quick; Brock knew this was only because in this battle the only thing he could compare the Pokémon's speed to, are other Pokémon who aren't exactly known for being speed demons.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped as Abe came back into sight, punching the Graveler with it's iced filled fist, knocking the Rock type back. With that Abe moved out of sight again, leaving behind a very angry looking ball of rock.

Graveler roared, stamping it's foot onto the ground causing the ground the rumble.

Brock decided to finally command his Pokémon. "Defense Roll." The Pokémon turned facing it's Trainer, clenching it's fist, readying itself for it's own attack.

And just as Abe flashed back into view, Graveler counter-attacked; rolling into a back and slamming into the Psi Pokémon.

"Quick. Use Cannonball." And Graveler did just that, slamming it's spinning form into grounded Abra, making the Pokémon cough out blood; making the ground quiver to such an extent that even Ash – who was close to 40yards away – could feel the tremors.

Graveler upped and left it's position from within the crater.

The attack left Abra bleeding and bruised in a crater, wheezing. Brock guessed the attack had broken one of the Abra's few ribs; the battle wouldn't be lasting much longer. "Again."

"Come on Abe. Get up." Ash shouted out. Fear gripped at the young boys heart as he watched Graveler ready itself for its second coming. "Come on Abe! Teleport out of there!"

Ash trembled, fumbling to get Abe's Pokéball at a ready for the worst case scenario. Whilst winning this time around would be nice, the cost for such a luxury would be too steep. He could always come back to challenge the Gym again when he was ready.

Graveler rolled into a ball once again – rushing towards Abra with speed one wouldn't expect from a Pokémon of it's size – jumping again as it got close enough –

And then the attack broke off as the airborne Graveler fell to the ground with a thud, recoiling in pain. Confusing all three Trainers in attendance. An arc of purple energy rippled around Graveler, some seemingly dripping off, melting the ground beneath it.

Taking advantage of Graveler's moment of weakness, Abe moved. Distancing itself from the Rock type.

Ash finally snapped. "Ice Punch. Repeat the action until it drops"

Abra wheezed before Teleporting directly in front of Graveler, starting it's onslaught of Ice Punches. Ruthlessly hitting the injured Graveler; freezing more and more parts of the Rock type with every hit.

Graveler dropped, unable to continue taking any more damage. Bringing the battle to an end.

"The battle goes to the Challenger." Misty raised her hand up, pointing it in Ash's direction. "Well Done." Misty said with a knowing smirk.

With that Abra dropped too. Unable to stand anymore due to it's extensive injuries. Both trainers wasted no more time recalling their respective Pokémon.

He won. _He actually won_

Brock just smiled, as he walked towards Ash. "Well done. I never once doubted your worth. Well here it is, your very own Boulder Badge." Ash placed the badge into his Badge case, still not quite believing he'd actually wont the thing. "That's not all. Here, take this TM, it contains Rock Throw. Make sure to use it well." With that the Gym Leader left.

* * *

The pair stopped by at the PokéCentre so he could get his Pokémon healed up.

"So what you planning to do now?" Misty asked the Rookie as they waited for his Pokémon to be healed.

"I was thinking about visiting the Pokémon Museum and checking out the Fossils they have there." The excitement dripping of every word the boy spoke.

Misty just sighed "Do we have to? Its boringggg."

Ash just stared at the girl, not really expecting the girl to be one to actually whine about something.

"Uhh, well we don't have to but I've never been before, so I thought the experience would be good." said Ash.

"Fine, just get a move on." She huffed.

And move on they did, until they reached the reception part of the Museum where they both coughed up 50

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Both Ash and Misty looked up to see Brock standing before them, with both arms crossed over his chest. "Well, what did you think of the Museum?"

"Nice?" Ash ever eloquent speaker replied.

Not like there was much to say, since apart from the Fossils, there wasn't much else worthwhile in the damn thing!

Brock just chuckled at the reply. "Yeah, I know. More variety needed in there, right." Ash nodded. "Well soon enough we'll be adding artifacts from before the times of Pokéballs."

"You have things from that long ago?" Ash asked dumbfounded.

It was Brock's turn to nod. "Yes, not many thing but we do have some left that are presentable. Hopefully goof enough so people can experience and see something new – well not new per-say but new for things of our individual experiences."

Yep. His curiosity sure is peaked.

"I can see you're looking forward to this." Ash nodded again. "Well, the opening ceremony should be just a few days after the Pokémon League Conference is over, till then you'll have to wait patiently on just what this new section entails."

Ash pulled a face, making the other two Trainers laugh. Talk about a killjoy.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ash, you too Misty." Brock turned, walking back the way he came.

"Wait!" but the call was too late and Ash missed his chance of finding out whether the mysterious Pokémon was actually this Brock or not.

"Guess you missed your chance Rookie." Misty spoke up.

Ash in turn just glared at her, choosing not to reply to her, instead deciding to continue walking towards Route 3. But damn she could be annoying.

* * *

(35 minutes later.)

"Why can't the Trainers have something other than Rattata and frickin' Caterpie!"

Feeling frustrated at the same "I feel your frustration, but do you have to scream into my ear?!"

That shut the young boy up.

"Good. Stay quiet too. The battles are annoying enough before you open your mouth." Misty huffed out, letting her frustration show.

Not that Ash stayed quiet for long, because just mere minutes later he looked in awe at the Majestic size of up close.

"Wow!" Ash said, mouth agape.

"Yep, exactly the feeling everyone gets when they first stumble upon this place. But as you travel on you'll soon come to realise, isn't really that big a deal. Now on the other hand that's a place every Trainer worth his mettle aspires to overcome. From what has been recorded in history; A mountain none has ever even come close to midway – Champion Lance included. Ofcourse this was just shy of 3 years ago, but even then, Lance admitted he even though his team has increased in leaps and bounds since then, they still wouldn't be able to face up to the treacherous place." The experienced Trainer spoke.

Misty looked towards the silent Ash, realising he had stopped in his track.

"Forget about it. Its to big of an ambition for one so inexperienced to hope to accomplish. Maybe when you're insanely better, but as you are, you should give yourself smaller goals like beating all 8 well-known Gym Leaders and then maybe the Conference. Once you've accomplished such a feat, then and only then should you even think about taking on such a challenge."

Great! Another killjoy.

Seeing the sullen look on the boy, Misty felt she may have gone overboard, but then she remembered the kind of damage some of the Trainers and their Pokémon had taken whilst in that mountain.

"Just remember. Before you take on any challenge make sure your Pokémon are ready." Misty face turned a little sour. "And more importantly, make sure you're up for the task at hand. Because it won't be like it is in the movies, where the hero and his team overcome challenge after challenge unscathed. No, this is reality, so when you do make a bad judgement, your Pokémon will pay with their lives and in the worst case scenario; you will."

With them words, the girl continued walking on to the Pokémon Centre nearby.

* * *

**Rattata the Mouse Pokémon. ****Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives—it will make its nest anywhere.**

**Caterpie the Worm Pokémon. ****Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor**

* * *

_**Thor94 **__**– Thank you for pointing the age thing out for me. I blame this on plot conveniences popping up in every Anime/Manga all the time. Yeah.. uh it's not because I'm stupid or anything.. *cough cough*.. But no seriously, I have taken this review into careful consideration and I have decided to keep some the same whilst making others a little older than what I think their ages are in the anime. **_

_**Ob1292 **__**– I want to thank you for reviewing my story not once, but twice. I apologise for not answering the first review, but I do have my reasons for that, and hopefully you will see that in a later chapter – that is of course if you're still reading the story - which I sincerely hope you are. **_

_**As for your second review; Misty behaves the way she does, because she is a boisterous and because she doesn't really stay in contact with others – an introvert if you wish – so this is why she behaves the way she does.**_

_**Vital Info **__**– Do not fret, Misty and Ash will NOT be a couple! In fact they will see one another as siblings of sorts! But as for any romance.. You'll just have to wait and see.**_

**I Hope You All Liked The Chapter.**

**H.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Rockets, Moon and other Shenanigans.**

**Please make sure you Follow, Favourite and/or Review this story. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Question for Ch7 – What is your favourite Pokémon and why?**

**Pokémon – Book 1**

**Chapter 1 - History of Kanto.**

"Sleep is a vital part of Training for both Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers, and it is for this reason that the League issued for Pokémon Centres across the Kanto and Johto regions to provide Trainers with comfortable rooms; another luxury amongst the many that Trainers were given as Lance became the reigning Champion.

But, is this the change that Trainers value most? The most debated question amongst Trainers – well, after which regional Champion is the strongest of course, but nonetheless a much debated topic.

Now this is a topic you must be debating amongst yourselves too right? Well, there's no need for that since the answer is no, this isn't the most advantageous change since Lance's long reign as Champion. You see, this luxury just happens to be the icing on the cake kind of thing. Not the cake itself. So yes, whilst the comfort of the rooms is a very nice thing to have, the metaphorical cake is what is valued most, and what's better than one cake? The answer is simple. Many cakes.

So if you now vision the cake as a Pokémon Centre; multiple Pokémon Centres are better than just one, no?.

This 'big' change was decreed two short years into Lance's reign as Champion, during the time now known as the 'dark era'. A name righteously given for a horrific era; an era in which the influx of Trainers and their Pokémon being found dead in the wilderness had increased dramatically.

Autopsy proved to the League that the deaths were caused by a mixture of both exhaustion and an unsurmountable amounts of Pokémon viciously attacking Trainers in hordes, leaving the lucky victims to die with their limbs still intact; the worst of cases forced some investigators to leave Training altogether. These cases were of course kept hidden away from the public eye for obvious reasons, only giving the public a retelling of the less violent deaths - things were later told to the members of the public, as a show of transparency between the League and those they are defending. Yet despite the many deaths and even the sightings and most likely involvement of some Legendaries, not much is known about what triggered the events, nor how it came to an end.

This event gave Lance the leeway to instil his second decree – which was initially rejected by the League when it was first asked to be put in place – the formation of an elite squad, made up of the epitome of Trainers. The best of the best after the Elite 4 and Champion.

The decree is more of a protocol that has been put into place for this group – now known to the general public as Ace Trainers – to be ready at all times in case of an emergency; usually to take care of an untamed Pokémon that's attacking people and Pokémon alike.

If the situation became too much for the Ace Trainers to take care of, the Elite 4 is sent in to get rid of the problem. Only once since the founding of the decree has the Elite 4 gotten involved, and that was only to rid the region of the pests known as Team Rocket. Yet the shady group has still been sighted many times since, and dealings involving them have been sighted too, just not as more openly as before – most likely to stop any involvement from the League's Elite 4."

* * *

He cursed under his breath, the rays of Sun light just wouldn't seem to stop hitting him in his face. No matter how much he moved away from the Sun rays, it seemed to still catch him, almost like it was mocking him. Did the Sun not understand he was tired and sleepy? Damn Sun.

Worse way to start a morning. And even worse, Misty had yet to make an appearance. This day was going to be great!

Yeah, no. That was sarcasm, this is most probably going to be the worse day ever.

The young Trainer laid up and looked to his left. "You meditating there Abe or you still sleeping?"

….

"Well I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. You'll have to wait till I'm done freshening up to get your breakfast now." The Trainer said as he got up to walk to the bathroom.

It didn't take Ash long to get himself ready for another day of adventure. Now all that was left was getting that violent woman. If only they had swapped door numbers or something, it would make this whole searching for one another easier. Ah well, this meant more time to himself. Maybe he could train his Pokémon out in the front till Misty came to find him. He'd rather not have another encounter with a tired Misty.

He shuddered. A feeling of dread washing over his body as he recalled _that_ encounter.

* * *

"Regal, keep it up. Focus your poison around your limbs."

A purple aura shrouded the four-legged beast, as it concentrated to do as it had been told. This wasn't something that could with done with any half-assed concentration, so it was for this reason the creature had to concentrate to the point it couldn't see past its goal, and the technique looked like it was going to be completed until the aura dissipated, leaving the Pokémon panting due to over exertion.

Ash sighed internally, whilst he knew Regal was close to finally learning arguably the best poison type move any poison type Pokémon could learn; the move was far out of their grasp. And only experience, better control and more training could close that distance and get them to that end point. But from this training session he was pleased to know Regal's control over its affinity had grown. Almost like it was being more in tuned with its very own nature.

"You did well Regal." Ash said, as he patted the Pokémon on it's forehead, careful enough to make sure he didn't accidently touch any of the Pokémon's many poison spikes.

_**Nido?**_

"Yes, you're close buddy, just you wait and see. We'll have that move down soon!" He smiled down at Regal before looking off into the distance, squinting due to the Sun, barely making out the silhouettes of his other two Pokémon as they went through their evasive, speed and stamina training.

The training was extremely difficult for Ash to try following due to the speed at which both Pokémon were moving, but he could see that Abe has the upper hand when it came to speed, being slightly faster than Wendy, but Wendy has far better stamina. This was beginning to become more and more apparently the more elongated their hit and run game got.

Ash whistled for the training to stop, instantly a very tired Abra teleported in front of him, followed by a Pidgeotto flying and perching itself on his shoulder just a few moments later.

"Ah, Abe. How did your evasive training with Wendy go?"

_**Tiring… Too tired. **_Ash chuckled. _**Speak later. Scary lady is coming.**_

It didn't take the 'scary lady' to appear. "Guess you learnt your lesson then, since you decided to wait for me to come find you instead of disturbing my beauty sleep." He could feel her pride leaking through words. He felt compelled to tell her that this 'beauty sleep' of hers wasn't doing its job well. But he quickly erased that thought, not exactly wanted to call upon her wrath.

"Quickly heal your Pokémon, and pack your things, it's still only afternoon. I want to get through Mt. Moon no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" he asked, stunned at the implication of the journey through the mountain taking so long.

"Yes, tomorrow. If we're lucky and I remember my around. Otherwise we'll end up being in there for a few days, maybe even a week." She told him, matter-of-factly. "So ready yourself for the worst, and make sure you bring with you enough ratios to last the week. I already have mine sorted, and being the kind Trainer I am, I've already got the food your Pokémon will be needing."

Guess even Misty could be kind. We truly do learn new things every day huh.

"Now hurry up you Slowpoke."

She just had to ruin it.

* * *

Packed and ready, the duo decided to allow their Pokémon to rest with the exception of Misty's Sapphy, whilst Misty had been clear with her statement that Sapphy wasn't close to being one of her strongest. She did state, that the Pokémon is fast becoming of her best. One she started recently raising, and already in her top ten! Of course, whilst Misty's perspective of recent meant a full 6 months, it didn't make the quick jump in power any less impressive. Especially when you witness the kind of destructive power her other Pokémon like her Blastoise named Blue has.

The reasoning behind having Sapphy around was simple. For safety. Whilst yes, having more than just Sapphy around would increase the chances of them being able to fight off a higher number of Pokémon off at once, it would also attract more Pokémon towards them. Especially if the extra Pokémon out happened to be of the heavy kind like Blue the Blastoise; namely Gravelers and Onix would come to attack. Whilst both Sapphy would certainly be able to fight these Pokémon of with ease and even come out unscathed, the risk would come when one of the Gravelers knew an area affecting moves like Magnitude, Earthquake, or Explosion. As you can imagine, the damage dealt to us fragile human would be catastrophic.

Misty seemed confident enough in Sapphy's ability to keep the two of us safe, so Ash felt he could trust Misty's better judgement since she was clearly a Trainer with good understanding and knowledge about Pokémon.

Due to Misty insistence, the two rested a bit to eat and of course allow Ash's worn muscles to rest, Misty even offered to show him a massaging technique before a red-faced Ash quickly declined the offer, stating how his "legs weren't that tired" of course Misty shrugged it off and the two continued on with their journey.

It finally seemed like they were making headway with their journey as the came to see two cave-like doors before Misty raised her balled her hand into a fist before slowly raising it. "This is weird. Mt. Moon is usually alive with Pokémon activity. Never has such quietness and serenity been acquainted with Mt. Moon." Misty whispered. "We've already hit the hallway point, and we've still not encountered much. Even if we were to take into consideration that some Pokémon are sleeping, the place should still be crawling with those that are not, and let's say for some absurd reason they have been sleeping, the Geodude line sleeps wherever they feel tired, so we should see them laying around here somewhere."

Only now did Ash understand that the quietness wasn't much of a blessing. Something was clearly amiss, since such a thing was extraordinary in the fact Pokémon sighting was a norm in such environments like this. They had yet to even see a single fricking Zubat! Now clearly something was wrong. No Zubats sighted in around three and a half hours in a cave? What kind of sorcery was this?

"Release your Abra and explore in that direction." Misty pointed to the right cave. "I'll be going into the left. Make sure you allow your Abra to gain familiarity with this area so he can teleport you back to this position in two hours' time." It was at times like these where Ash could feel the leadership qualities in Misty's aura. Misty whispered some words to her Golduck, which it was quick to nod to, before she recalled her Pokémon, passing Ash the Pokéball. "Should you need his help Sapphy will fight on your behalf, otherwise use your Abra. Sapphy has been told his commands, he will follow your instructions. Look out for anything suspicious." With that Misty left.

Not use to the loneliness Ash was quick to release his Abra allowing it some time to get a feel for its surrounding before setting off into the into the right cave in wonder of what would be ahead of him, setting a timer on his Pokédex before entering the cave-like door.

Yep, you guessed right. At first there was nothing, but then as he got deeper into the room thing, he found more nothing. Later on though Ash found himself swamped with a whole lot of nothingness.

Boredom just knew how to get to him.

Bzzt.

Ash turned to the direction of the noise and started walking, being careful to not disturb whatever it was.

BZZT.

The noise got louder and louder the closer he got.

BZZZZZZT.

As he neared Ash could make out some machines, some scientists with an R symbol emblazed on their white lab coats. He couldn't clearly see what they were experimenting, but before he could check, his alarm set off, interrupting whatever was going on. Ash fumbled around before finally switching the alarm off, but despite this, he knew he had alerted potential enemies of his whereabouts, so Ash reacted quickly, commanding Abe to teleport them to safety.

Unbeknown to them, a silent command had been triggered, tasking several dozen grunts to find the mysterious intruder(s).

* * *

Ash finally let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. How could things have taking such a big turn for the worst? It went from there being nothing but endless amounts of nothingness to all of a sudden him finding a secret lab of some kind, the experiment being something he didn't get to see. That wasn't good, and it wasn't like he could go back either. Not alone anyway, or without consulting Misty, because chances were that whatever experimentation was going on, wasn't anything good, besides, even if he was to end up getting himself in a bad scenario, being alive to face Misty's wrath after the whole fiasco just wasn't worth the risk.

Something about the way he was standing stood out, it was almost like he was alert, keeping a watch over his surrounding to be sure nothing jumped out at him. The way he was acting could almost be compared to the way a wild Abra would act.

Seeing her, he relaxed. The tension leaving his body, as he walked towards her.

Misty was many things but patient was one of them things, so she walked towards him in tandem to make break away the distance between them; Observant was one of them many things.

She took Sapphy's ball back before questioning him. Ash was very thorough, telling Misty about his 'adventure'. So colour her surprised when she was told about a damn lab being in the middle of a damn mountain.

Even if she's seen a great many things that most could only dream about, this was just something that fell under the 'don't believe this till I have seen it with my very own eyes' category. Then again could you blame her? Yeah I didn't think so.

But one thing from the story stood out. And if Ash had truly seen that symbol, then things were far worse off than she initially thought.

There was only one organisation that had the letter 'R' emblazoned on their clothes, and that very organisation happened to be the most notorious one of them all. Team Rocket.

She felt three years of anger well up from within her. But she quelled her built up anger, she wasn't the only one at risk here. She had to go about this the right way, her revenge would have to wait.

First she would have to contact the League and have them deploy some teams to help with the situation. One could only assume what kind of situation was at play here, but where there were members of Team Rocket, there was a stench of foul play. And patience wasn't her strong point.

After contacting the League, Misty decided both her, and Ash needed sleep if they were to be of use against Team Rocket the next day. So she ordered him to sleep of his fatigue for even the best could fall when tired. This had been a lesson every Trainer knew about, because the teacher was none other than History itself.

Misty released Ruby, her Starmie, since it could sense movements with its mental prowess. She also released Blue for extra battle power.

If Team Rocket were around, she had to make sure her and Ash's safety were guaranteed.

She felt all sense of fear leave with the appearance of Blue. And with that she fell asleep.

Ash released Abe for his own sense of safety before his mind drifted allowing him the comfort of sleep, Ash could vaguely remember reading an article somewhere speaking of Misty and regarding her as a prodigy in the making. Articles never made to call many Trainers were named as prodigies or geniuses to stop the words from losing its value, otherwise every Trainer who could beat 8 Gyms would be called as such.

The same Magazine wrote an article about another rising star in the form of Gary Oak. So maybe their opinion wasn't credible, but the only other Trainers before Misty to be named as such in this Magazine were Karen and Lucien – both of whom are now Elite 4 trainees. Their names were mentioned close to a decade ago of course, in a time before he, himself was even born! Ash only seen the article due to the internet coming in handy and because he wanted to know the background of Trainers who he may have to face up against in the future. Hopefully, bearing in mind his team had the power to fight in such challenges.

No, he would make sure he faced such challenges, because only after beating such prestigious characters could he truly become the very best!

Ash understood the hidden message. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. If they were lucky nothing would go wrong, how could it, he had yet to become Champion. Things couldn't possibly go wrong before he became Champion, right? And with that Ash finally lost consciousness, allowing sleep to overtake his body.

* * *

**Pokémon and Typing's.**

**Chapter 1 – Affinity.**

"A Pokémon's natural affinity strengthens as it learned more variety and more powerful moves, of course this would only hold true when the said move was of the same type as the Pokémon's affinity – and in some cases affinities.

Think of it like this, humans don't just get up and start sprinting as babies. No, we crawl, and then we walk, and then finally we run. The last two are usually related in the sense, when one gets bettered, so does the other and vice versa, but the same doesn't hold true for crawling. This is where the line is drawn when it comes to correlation between this method of explanation to Pokémon affinity.

You see Pokémon adapt. Pokémon become more efficient. It has even been said that some Pokémon have almost limitless strength, to the point that event their weakest of attacks can be deadly; let's say for example a **Water Gun**, a move that isn't usually that strong, can be used by a Pokémon with great affinity with water to beat a Hydro Pump!

Of course, certain requirements would have to be meant in order for this to stand true, but still shows us just how important Pokémon affinity truly is.

If that didn't reel you in, did you know that a Pokémon with strengthened affinity can learn **stab moves** more quickly than their none trained counterpart would.

**How do Trainers strengthen their Pokémon's natural affinity?**

Simple, have your Pokémon learn to better control their element. This is usually done by using their natural typing moves over and over, e.g. Squirtle continuously using **Water Gun.**

Another way would be to allow for your Pokémon to learn stronger more, whether they learn these moves through natural growth or by TM's and HM's doesn't really matter, but research has concluded naturally learnt moves slightly decrease the time it takes for Pokémon to gain more mastery over their affinity."

* * *

**AN:- I am extremely busy with university and all the extra curriculum I have decided to take part in. I hope you all like the newest instalment to my story. I am not going to lie, I started the chapter some months ago, but I lowered its priority due to becoming swamped with other things. The reason why I decided to finally finish the chapter and upload was because of the growing following and favourites despite the fact I hadn't even uploaded in some time. So thank you everyone for the favourites and following the story, and an even bigger thank you to those of you who took the time to actually write a review. So please everyone FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**Before I answer to some of the reviews, I want even to know that at times the narrator is Ash himself and at other time it is a narrator. You'll easily be able to tell when it is Ash and when it isn't, due to me writing words like 'I' when it is Ash. Also another thing to note is, I am taking every Pokémon into consideration, but please understand that I can't take any Pokémon that are of the same kind as the ones I already have atm although when Ash is a Trainer on the level of the Elite 4 or maybe slightly lower, he will definitely be gaining more of each type – so no fairy types, or psychic till later, since I already Abra and he is the starter for this story. But I will have your favourite Pokémon in the story at some stage. Hopefully with rivals within the story. So send me trainer names (or your own name to stop there being more than one character with the name 'Gold' lol) and teams you had during your run on Pokémon RBY/GSC/RSE/HG/SS/DPP. NO LEGENDARIES! Also Ash isn't scared of Misty, it's just fear for the sake of making an otherwise humourless situation full of humour. Also Misty isn't anywhere near as bad with Ash as Sakura is with Naruto, yet people still seem to like the NarutoxSakura shipping.**

**Also guys, if you like manga, read one called 'Kingdom' and another called 'Dokgo' theyre both AMAZING. Dokgo has two more manga's after it too. The first is 'Dokgo Rewind' and the second is 'Blood Rain'.**

**Reviews –**

**Lord Geovanni – My bad about the mistakes, I have gone back to reread my story and I too noticed quite a lot of mistakes, this is mainly due to the fact I need a fresh pair of eyes to go over my work. I tried sorting the Omanyte/Kabuto thing out but it seems I left some. It was supposed to Kabuto fighting but I had originally set to write Omanyte, hence the confusion. As for the Dratini thing, I'm more of a fully evolved team, it was the main thing I hate about canon Ash, leaving Pokémon unevolved. But don't fret, I will be sure to include Dratini within the story, and I'll try to keep at least a Dragonair on someone's team (Evolving gives extra power and well everyone wants to win, I hope this is good enough?). if you still feel underwhelmed, just send me a team and a Trainer name, and I'll be sure to include the character.**

**Poke Collector and Pokemon Guest– I will see what I can do. Rest assured, your choices have been noticed and I will consider them for Ash's team.**

**Mark Andrew – Ngl, I'm not too sure about shippings. I'm not that good at writing but I can assure you I am that much worse are writing romance. Lol.**

**WhiteEagle1985 and ivanganev1992 – Thank you for reviewing.**


End file.
